What life has been so far… the insights of a lion
by Hydroxion
Summary: Wie stehst du der Welt gegenüber, wenn sie dir den Rücken kehrt?Wir würdest du reagieren, wenn alles sinnlos erscheint und du zu versagen drohst?Wer würde dir halt geben, wenn nicht dein schlimmster Albtraum?Ja, es wird ne DarkFic, merkt man, nech ... abe
1. Prologue

Hallo meine lieben FF-Süchtigen im world wide web :)

Ich bedauere zutiefst, dass ich meine andere FF "Hermine und die Akademie von Zentaur" so abrupt auf Eis gelegt habe! Ich hoffe so sehr dadurch keinen der mir wichtigen Kommentatoren verloren zu haben ;; ... aber wenn man in einer Zeitkrise steckt.. und die Ideen zusammenbrechen (Vorsicht: sowas passiert mir öfter)

Hiermit starte ich ein neues HP-Projekt... doch wie gesagt ich bin im Abi-Stress! > Das war eigentlich als Art One-Shot konzipiert hier... nur nunja ich hab die Idee zu einer langen passenden Fic im Kopf. Die aufs Papier zu bringen ist jedoch was anderes - leider. Also lasst mich nicht imm Stich, auch wenn ich mal abtauche Ô.o... danke und nun viel Spass

* * *

Prologue - ...

What life has been so far…

Der Himmel, stahlblau und wolkenfrei, barg die Sonne wie eine ebene Leinwand am Firmament. Windstille und Wärme prägten den jetzigen Charakter der Jahreszeit und durchzogen jede Faser der Luft, die alles umgab mit ihrer Hitze.

Dampfschwaden stickiger Luft umhüllten die Oberfläche des Sees wie ein unüberwindbarer durchsichtiger Teppich. Grillenzirpen war zu dieser späteren Mittagsstunde aus den hohen Halmen des Wildgrases zu vernehmen. Niemanden kümmerte es. Niemand sah den Sturm anbrausen.

Alles schien so stereotyp und klar, ja, es brannte fast in den Augen. Kurzum - es trübte den Blick für die Wirklichkeit. Doch diese heile Welt galt es zu überwinden, dem Sturm ins zu Auge sehen, der Devise der heutigen Welt zu folgen. Und genau das würde er tun.

Die Einsamkeit tat ihm gut. Tat sie das nicht schon immer? Er wusste es nicht – er wusste generell sehr wenig über sich je länger er darüber nachdachte.

Sein Kopf schmerzte. Mit verzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck schob sich seine Hand an den Schläfen entlang, rastete kurz und fuhr dann durch sein Haar. Es ist nicht alles Gold, was glänzt, wie oft hatte er das schon gehört?

Und dieses knappe Sprichwort bezüglicher einer gängigen Lebenseinstellung bewahrheitete sich von Tag zu Tag mehr. Der Frieden war nur vorgeheuchelt, eine Illusion der Autoritäten. So leicht ließ er sich nicht täuschen, das wäre ja gelacht!

In solchen Zeiten zählte nur eins, nämlich Oberhand zu gewinnen, um jeden Preis. Jeder sei sich selbst am nächsten – ein weiteres Motto, welches er sich nützlicher Weise schon seit Jahren zu eigen gemacht hatte. Er hatte die Oberhand behalten, das stand außer Frage – oder etwa nicht?

Mühselig glitt sein Blick ab, er folgte den Wolken, die nicht vorhanden waren. Was gäbe er dafür jetzt dort zu sein, über allem, über jedem und sie bloß zu beobachten?

Er wäre frei, frei von jeglicher Erwartungslast, frei von allen Anforderungen, dessen Urherber nicht zuletzt er selbst oft war. Er war schließlich der letzte, der ihm geblieben ist, der letzte seiner Sippe, der letzte längst verblassten Stolzes – eines der letzten Reinblütler! Und wer war schuld daran?

Die allseits bekannten, überall gefeierten und unumstößlichen Verkörperungen des Guten, des Heiligen – der Feind. Was zeichnete deren Rotte nochmals aus?

Achja, er vergaß – sie sind doch keine Rotte rüder Tiere, nein sie sind die Helden – die Mörder, seiner Familie. Ihre Eigenschaften klar definiert : Ehre, Zielstrebigkeit, Stolz und nicht zuletzt der fast krankhafte Mut. Bei diesen Gedanken drehte sich sein Magen um und er suchte Halt am morschen Holz der alten Weide, an die er sich gerade lehnte. Holzsplitter fielen ins trockene Gras zu seinen Füßen, rutschten teilweise ab und mündeten leise plätschernd in die Tiefen des Sees ein. Vorurteile!

Sein Rücken schabte an der Rinde entlang, bis er sitzend auf dem Gras aufkam. Büschelweise Gras ballte sich in seinen Fäusten zusammen. Seine Lippen färbten sich weiß unter dem Druck mit denen er sie geflissentlich zusammenpresste.

Was sagte man über die anderen, über die Bösen, über ihn: Sie seien kalt, egozentrisch, hart, gewissenlos – was nicht noch alles! Aber kannte nur einer derjenigen, der es wagte diese Worte in den Mund zu nehmen überhaupt deren Bedeutung? Kannte einer der so genannten Guten auch nur einen von den Bösen? Nein, natürlich nicht – warum auch? Slytherin bleibt Slytherin. Gryffindor bleibt Gryffindor. Potter bleibt Potter. …

Ungefähr hier musste es gewesen sein, vor zwei Jahren. Der See der Dementoren. Der Ort Potters Triumphes! Einer seiner vielen Triumphe… Potter unser Held, Potter der Erlöser, Potter das Wunderkind, Potter der-Junge-der-sich-permanent-seinem-Schicksal-entzog – der-Junge-der-lebt. Noch… Was hatte er schon, was er nicht hatte? Gar nichts, absolut gar nichts.

Seine Faust schlug gegen den hohlen Stamm und Blut rann an seinem Handgelenk entlang. Was für eine Erlösung, der bittere Schmerz… doch auch dies half nicht, über die gerade ausgesprochene Lüge hinwegzublicken.

Was er hatte, was er nicht hatte? Ha – vieles…vieles – so stand es mit der Wahrheit. Diese zuzugeben war eine Sache. Nie würde es nur ansatzweise über seine Lippen kommen, dass Potter etwas besaß, was er nicht hatte. Niemals! Doch es ist wichtig über seine Fassade nicht den Bezug zur Realität zu verlieren. Das hatte sein Vater ihn gelehrt – wie recht er doch hatte.

Potter beherrschte den Patronus, Potter gewann das Trimagische Turnier, Potter hat es fünf mal mit dem dunklen Lord aufgenommen, nahezu unverletzt! Potter hatte seine Freunde, Dumbledore, die ganze Zaubererschaft! Er hingegen hatte nicht einmal mehr eine Familie. Sie waren tot, gestorben durch Voldemords Hand.

Und wer war schuld? Die unverzeihlichen Guten! All diese Güter und Fakten galt es nicht mit jeglichem Geld aufzukaufen. Sie waren unerreichbar. Und dennoch! Es musste einen Weg geben ihn auch mal, einmal, nur ein einziges mal.. am Boden zu sehen. Ihn versagen zu sehen!

Er wünschte Potter nicht den Tod. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er das noch nie getan. Er hasste ihn bloß abgrundtief, hasste ihn für all die Sachen, die er nicht hatte und niemals haben würde, hasste ihn für seine Überheblichkeit, hasste ihn für seine Freundlichkeit, hasste ihn, weil er ihn im Gegenzug genauso hasste.

Und es schien nichts falsch daran zu sein. Es schien das logischste der Welt zu sein. Ein fahles Grinsen überzog die feinen Züge seines blassen Gesichts. Platinblonde Haare wehten in einer für den heutigen Tag so seltenen kühlen Brise im Wind, legten einen Schleier über die ohnehin schon vernebelten grauen Monde seiner Augen.

Es schien frisch zu werden. Die Sonne warf erste blassviolette Strahlen auf die spiegelnde Oberfläche des Wassers. Es wurde Zeit. „Potter, eins schwöre ich dir…", flüsterte Draco leise zwischen seine Zähne hindurch. „Der Tag, an dem deine Rechnung kommt, naht!"


	2. Chapter 1 days come and days go

Days come and days go (chap 1)

* * *

Ich konnte mit dem Posten nicht warten, bis ich das Kap hier komplett fertig hatte desu hier also schonmal der erste teil. lest es die tage wo der rest kommt bitte weiter udn denkt nicht, nur weil da nicht kap.2 steht, es sei nichts neues hier drin thx

ich habe mir zudem grad ne übersicht über den plot germacht... gott das wird später noch kompliziert Ô.o''' das sei schonmal gesagt.. weitere informationen, die ich vllt hinzufügen sollte, ist, dass es nahtlos an hp 6 anschließt. ja richtig! und draco ist auf der schule und nicht bei voldemort.. was mag in den sommerferien bloß passiert sein und wieso redet draco nicht darüber? MACHT EUCH UERE THEORIEN xDDD ihr kommt eh nich drauf näätsch dark darker, this fanfic

tja also schön lesen...

anmerkung: "pāpiliō" lat. Name für Motte

* * *

Days come and days go

Abendbrot – große Halle / 19 Uhr – check

Stammrunde im Gemeinschaftsraum – check …

Wieso müssen Crabbe und Goyle nur so viel reden? – Es ist schrecklich, schrecklich seine eigenen Aussagen ständig von allen wiederholt zu bekommen. Ist denn keiner in diesem Lande mehr zu freiem Denken fähig?

Ah, nicht vergessen – sage nie etwas, was deinem Rang und Ruf gefährden könnte, denn sie sind der Schlüssel zur Macht. Und Macht, ja was ist eigentlich Macht? Ist es Macht, hier auf seinem Bett zu liegen, den Zauberstab locker in der Hand?

Müßig richtete der Blonde die Spitze das Stabes auf die Flamme der Fackel aus, die kaum einige Meter vom Nachttisch des Jungenschlafzimmers entfernt an den Steinen der kalten Wand des Kerkers befestigt ward.

„Accio pāpiliō" Ein leises Zischen erfüllte den Rau für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks, während leichter dunkelgrauer Rauch der Flamme entströmte.

Die letzten Reste der Motte glühten kurz im Feuerschein auf, bis nichts mehr zu sehen war, außer dem Staub der sich um das glühende Zentrum der Flamme legte und langsam darin sedimentierte. Das kontrastreiche Licht- und Schattenspiel des Feuers war das einzige, was sich auf Dracos Gesicht rührte.

Freies Denken, bei Morgana! Innerlich tadelte sich Draco diese überaus unangenehme Tätigkeit auch nur in Erwägung gezogen zu haben. Crabbe und Goyle taten nur, was sie am besten konnten und, was sie am weitesten bringen würde..

Auch wenn der Rückenhalt von Malfoy Manor aus fehlte, auch wenn er der letzte war, er war immer noch die Hauptperson Slytherins, der um den sich alles drehte. Seine Gesichtszüge klärten auf, für einen einzigen faden Moment, nur um im nächsten um so heftiger zu verhärten.

Mit einem Mal rollte sich Draco von einer Seite auf die andere. Jeden Abend dasselbe!

Nach der Stammrunde folgten gewöhnlichst ein kleiner Rundgang in den Geheimgängen des Kerkers, manchmal auch ein Abstecher in die verbotenen Abteilungen der Bibliothek, nicht der Bücher Willen, um Merlins Willen!

Nein, nur um jene ein bisschen aufzumischen, versteht sich, oder eine kleine Runde Quidditch, bevorzugt natürlich um die Zeit, zu der die Rawenclaws ihr Training anstrebten. Nichts war schöner, als der ganzen Welt zu beweisen, wer die Fäden in der Hand hatte.

Das war es zumindest, was alle Slytherins dachten, wozu sie verpflichtet waren es zu denken, bei ihrer Ehre, doch Draco behielt sich seine höchst eigene Meinung bezüglich einiger Sachen nur zu gern vor.

Diese ganzen Konventionen! Erneut zum zweiten Mal desselben Tages wurde ihm schlecht. In der nächsten Sekunde stand Draco aufrecht und in voller Lebensgröße am Fußende seines Bettes. Er brauchte frische Luft.

„Draco, ich dachte zu wolltest schlafen?" Für einen kurzen Moment zuckte Draco zusammen., als überraschender Weise mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum auf das Gesicht von Pansy stieß.

Doch er wahrte Fassung, keine Emotion, perfekt. Nur im inneren war er überrascht nicht allein hier zu sein. Seit wann waren die Mitglieder seines Hauses denn Stubenhocker und dies in so einer schönen Nacht im Sommer. Abwesend ließ der Junge seinen Blick im Raum des Gemäuers umherschweifen. Außer ihnen war niemand da.

„Sonst noch was Parkinson?", kam Dracos monotone Antwort nach einigen Sekunden schleppend von seinen Lippen. „Wie du siehst, schlafe ich nicht. Wäre es zuviel verlangt, mich auch nur einige Sekunden außerhalb des Sichtbereichs deiner Argusaugen im Schloss umherzubewegen?"

Das Mädchen grinste Draco schief an und legte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Vorwitzige schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen ihr außerhalb ihres Ponnys ins blässliche Gesicht und gaben ihrem verruchten Ausdruck den letzen Schliff. Kam es Draco nur so vor oder waren ein heller Teint und ein nicht minder gutes Aussehen unverzichtbare Merkmale der Kerkerbehausung Hogwarts?

Ständen beide nicht gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum des Hauses der Schlange und wäre Pansy ein gewöhnliches Mädchen gäbe es in einer Situation wie dieser nur zwei plausible Möglichkeiten für das, was nun passieren würde.

Erstens: Das Mädchen wäre über die Kühlheit Dracos Aussage in Tränen ausgebrochen, hätte ihm eine geknallt oder wäre türenschlagend aus dem Raum gestürmt, gewillt sich Draco für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr auf fünfzig Meter zu nähern.

Zweitens, was wahrscheinlicher für eine Slytherin und die frühere Pansy war: Sie würde hemmungslos über Draco herfallen, während dieser Mühe darin hätte sie zurückzuweisen und nach einem wilden Knutschanfall seine Robe ordentlich zurecht zu rücken, woraufhin er ihr natürlich brüsk und unmissverständlich eine mehr als klare Abfuhr zu Gute kommen ließe.

Doch es geschah: Drittens. Nachdem Pansy lange genug in einem mehr oder wenigen selbstherrlichen Grinsen geschwelgt hatte, das dem Dracos wirklich ernst zunehmende Konkurrenz machen konnte, machte sie auf ihrem Absatz kehrt und schritt schnell wenn doch immer noch stilvoll zu einem alten Ohrensessel, in den sie sich mit einem leichten Seufzer plumpsen ließ.

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Malfoy" Draco konnte nicht in ihr Gesicht sehen und doch ahnte er zu wissen, welche Expression es zeigt. Sie lächelte, und hätte er nachgesehen, hätte er gesehen, dass dies wirklich der Fall war. Niemand kannte ihn besser als Pansy, irgendwie spürte er das.

Er hingegen kannte sie kaum…er war so schlecht darin so etwas einzuschätzen. Doch was tat er da die ganze Zeit eigentlich? Er hätte doch schon längst draußen sein wollen oder nicht? Für Gefühle war jetzt keine Zeit. Gefühle! Oh beim Crutio, er brauchte mindestens zwanzig Liter an frischer Luft und zwar schnell!

tbc

Teil 2 DIESES chaps folgt BALD ich versprechs

eure hydroxion...


End file.
